supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Peach Blossom
Peach Blossom is Peach's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. When used, two drawings of Peach and multiple hearts frame the screen as Peach dances. The Peach drawings flank the window, and the hearts appear all over the screen. A sped-up rendition of the Coin Heaven theme plays to accompany Peach's dancing. All grounded opponents fall asleep, and all opponents take 10%, 20%, or 40% damage (depending on distance). Characters sleep for longer the closer they are to Peach; this can easily exceed ten seconds even with button mashing. Regardless of whether enemies fall asleep or not, dozens of health-restoring peaches appear. Once the Final Smash is complete, Peach can heal herself easily and/or get free hits on her sleeping opponents. It is recommended to use powerful attacks on them, like a smash attack. If they have high percentages, they may get KO'd. As with any cause of sleep, only characters that are grounded are effected. Characters with many jumps, slow falling speed, and/or good recovery moves can remain airborne during the entire Final Smash. Other ways of avoiding the Final Smash include grabbing edges, wall clinging, and grabbing ladders. These techniques may not stop a character from taking damage, but avoiding the sleep portion of the Final Smash makes it relatively easy to eat the peaches that appear. The fact that the camera zooms on Peach during the final smash, it may be harder for opponents to attempt to stay in midair and they can unconsciously make a self-destruct, since they can't see where they are going. However, the zoom-in is relatively brief, so if the opponent stops jumping and falls onto a surface (if there is one beneath them) or has a clear idea of where they are, the move is easy to avoid. Since sleeping characters cannot move like all of them but some of the playables, this Final Smash is most effective on scrolling stages and custom stage (With a drop block closer to the lower blast line without another platform). The move does have a maximum range, but it is extremely large. This final smash can't be used on Karen Plankton, Gabriella Montez, Telsi Tancosova, Sharpay Kelsi, Kelsi Evans, Allen Ford, Jeff Lynch and Evan Cundal mostly because it infects BATC contestants hitting supercentenarians. Trophy Info Peach's Final Smash. Images of the princess border the screen and a rain of peaches falls. While this is happening, all the other characters fall asleep. So, Peach's dilemma is this--does she eat the peaches to lower her damage, or does she smack around her dozing enemies? Take stock of the situation and choose the path that leads to victory. Trivia *The Super Smash Bros. Brawl Premiere Edition Guide states that Peach's Final Smash does not inflict damage, and only puts an enemy to sleep. However, this is shown to be incorrect. *This is one of the two Final Smashes that have featured sleeping, the other is Negative Zone. **This is also one of the three Final Smashes that includes the character performing a dance, the others are Negative Zone and Waddle Dee Army. *If this Final Smash is performed while in Slow Motion, the song sounds similar to Coin Heaven from Super Mario Bros. 3. *Karen Plankton was the only character to be false in the final smash. *This is one of the final smashes to not have Allen Ford. External Links *Dojo page Category:Special Moves Category:Attacks Category:Final Smashes Category:Mario series Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Wipeout Category:Played By Others Category:O Hogwarts